Star Fox SOLID
by MrBlack
Summary: It's hard to write a summery for this. It's Star Fox, but written as a Metal Gear adventure. I think it makes a good Combo. Plz R


Well, I've decided to take a break from Super Mario 24 and take a pursuit to other interests in video game fan fiction. I've had this idea for a while and so I'm going to write it out. I don't know if this sounds like a good idea, but who cares. What I've done is taken Star Fox but wrote it to be like the Metal Gear series. Here's a list of who's like who...  
  
Fox McCloud as Solid Snake  
General Pepper as Roy Cambell  
Kat Monroe as Mai Ling  
Slippy Toad as Otacon (Hal Emmerick)  
Peppy Hare (I don't know exactly who to relate him to)  
  
That's all I can think of right now without revealing too much of the story or relating too much to the game. The current time line is about 20 years after the defeat of Andross in Star Fox 64. I hope you like it because they'll be plenty of plot twists and surprises that will keep you at the edge of your seat. Also, the story will somewhat follow that of Metal Gear Solid, but I'll add my own little thing here and there just like what I did with Mario 24. So, let's begin...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the right to Star Fox or any characters in the series, Nintendo is the true owner of the copyrights. This is just a harmless fan fiction made by a fan who likes this series and no money is being made off of this.  
  
Location: Planet MacBeth  
Time: 22:00 Space Time  
  
An old and beat up Arwing starts flying towards a small mining base. As soon as it comes into range of the base it slows down and fly low, making sure it is not detected. The pilot starts making some adjustments on the control panel.  
"We've been through a lot. Sorry it has to end like this." He suddenly hit the boosters and ejected from the cockpit. With breakneck speed, the ship crashed into the building causing mass panic from within. "That should keep them busy."  
The pilot starting to stand. The shadows of the rocks hid his face as he ran towards the building. Guards started running around panicking going towards the crash site. With no guards around he quickly ran into the building and hid from a few more guards. With everything cleared started to stand up revealing his face from the shadows, and there stood Fox McCloud.   
  
S T A R F O X  
- S O L I D -  
  
He put his hand to his head...  
  
Transmission - 141.21  
  
Fox: This is Fox. Do you read me Sargeant Pepper?  
Pepper: Loud and clear Fox.  
Fox: Sorry to take so long, though I retired from this job five years ago.  
Pepper: You're the only one we know that can take on a mission like this. You are the only one's who know how to take these enemies down.  
Fox: I'm only doing this because my pal Slippy is currently being held hostage. By the way, who exactly behind this. This seems like something Andross would be behind, but I know he's dead.  
Pepper: I know this will sound strange to you but it's Wolf O'Donnald.  
Fox: What? But he's should be dead too.  
Pepper: Apparently not, so be careful.  
Fox: Right.  
Pepper: Anyway, let's go over your gear.  
Fox: I don't have much. Especially since I lost my Arwing to get in here.  
Pepper: Trust me. It was a big help. It appears on your radar that there are no sentries in sight. Anyway, your equipment consists of a laser gun with a stun and kill setting. I would suggest keeping on the stun setting because it uses less energy. We've also equipped you with some medical supplies and... What's that?  
Fox: This... Oh, sorry. (Takes out cigarettes) I know it's a bad habit but I've been on edge lately. After this mission, I'll give it up for good.  
Pepper: Fox... You're also equipped with a pair of x-ray specs. These will help you look through walls and get past certain obsticals.  
Fox: Funny, these look like they've already been used a few times.  
Pepper: Uh... Oh yah, you also have a decipher type key card to help get you through the place with ease. Something Slippy came up with before he was kidnapped.  
Fox: Thanks.  
Pepper: One more thing. To keep an eye on your statistics, we have a specialist and a old friend of yours.  
Fox: Who?  
Katt: Hello Fox.  
Fox: Katt. Why are you here? I thought you'd never speak to me again after what happened 5 years ago...  
Katt: I need to get over the fact that Falco is dead. I know you had no choice.  
Fox: Falco turned his back on the team just like Pigma. There was nothing I could do. I'm sorry, I wish there was another way...  
Katt: Don't be, that's why I decided to be part of this mission. I just need to get over it...  
Pepper: I hate to break up this reunion, but you should continue on your... (loud noise) What's that?  
Fox: Got to go...  
  
End Transmission  
  
Fox quickly hid to make sure he wasn't seen. A few guards were heading his way. It's was the worst of luck because they weren't going anywhere as they started to talk amongst themselves.  
"How do you think that ship crashed?"  
"I don't know, but the boss said to keep an eye out for anything suspicious."  
"Yah, he seemed nervous when he saw what type of ship it was."  
They started to split up and scanned the area. Unsure what to do, Fox hid in a box and started to carefully creep his way towards another room. Then out of nowhere, he sneezed.  
"Who's there!" said the guard as he walked towards the box. "Hmm... I don't remember a box being here a second ago."  
"Damn," Fox thought to himself as the guard kicked the box revealing what was inside.  
"What the," he open fired as Fox rolled to the side with a stray bullet cutting his arm and came in with flying kicks. The guard was taken down, but it caused more attention. The other two started heading his way and he didn't have much time. He quickly rolled down on the floor and into the next room getting out of sight. The two guards walked in and saw the guard down on the floor.  
"Damn it, he's sleeping on the job again," he kicked him up. "Get up you lazy bum."  
"Huh," he got up dazed and confused. "Where am I."  
"You were sleeping on the job."  
"No, we have an intruder in the building. Keep an eye out."  
"What's that?" The guard pointed towards a small puddle of blood. "It leads to that room."  
"Oh Crap," said Fox as he noticed his arm was cut. As he wrapped up the wound he pulled out his laser gun setting it to stun. They came closer and closer until Fox popped out and started firing taking out one of the guards.  
"Intruder alert!" They open fired trying to hit Fox, but he was moving quick and firing fast. Another guard was taken down in a matter of seconds. He knew thought his efforts would be futile if more guards came. Suddenly, his transmitter started to ring...  
Suddenly, his transmitter was ringing.  
  
Transmission - 140.98  
  
Peppy: Hello Fox.  
Fox: Peppy you old bastard. How the hell are you?  
Peppy: Just fine Fox.  
Fox: Why aren't you in the retirement home?  
Peppy: Sargeant Pepper told me about this mission and I said I would love to help out. I wish I could be fighting next to you, but I'm too old to fight so I'm here to give you advice.  
Fox: Thanks Peppy.  
Peppy: I'm currently looking at where you are. There should be a vent to your left. Use it to get to the second floor. That's where Slippy should be held.  
Fox: Okay. I'll talk to you later. We have some serious catching up to do.  
Peppy: Gotcha.  
  
End Transmission  
  
Fox quickly jumped behind some boxes and looked for the vent. He knew that going into the vent would be pointless if the guards could follow him. He pulled out a stun grenade and quickly threw it taking out the last guard, but the heat was still on. With no time to loose he went into the vent and got away.  
"Don't worry Slip. I'm coming to help."  
  
Part Two coming soon...  
  
I hope you liked this first part. If did like it, please submit a review so I have enough motivation to continue on. More reviews mean I'll do my best to deliver a great chapter each time. So, until next time... 


End file.
